barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Carlos
Prince Carlos is a character in Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends and Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. He is voiced by Alessandro Juliani and he is Queen Marabella's book-loving son. ''Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends'' Prince Carlos is exactly like Mariposa as they both don't enjoy parties, but instead, love reading and dreaming about going to different places beyond the safe borders of Flutterfield. At first when he bumps into Mariposa, he gives her the book that she dropped and they both realize that they have the same book. He read it nine times and Mariposa had read it ten times. Prince Carlos was not allowed out in public, so Mariposa didn't know he was the prince. He told her his name was Andreas, the name of the character in the book they read. He revealed his true identity when he asked her to save his mother. Later, the guards keep him in prison to protect him and do not believe in him when Prince Carlos tells them that the Queen Marabella has been poisoned by Ilios, as Ilios is not thought to exist. But he is able to prove it right when Willia set him free from the prison and followed Henna to her secret hideout. The prince appeared again by helping defend the first line with throwing some glowing thistleburst. After Mariposa successfully healed the Queen, Prince Carlos attend the crown ceremonies of Mariposa and her friends. ''Barbie: Mariposa and the Fairy Princess'' Prince Carlos appears with his mother and Lord Gastrous when Mariposa explains her knowledge about Shimmervale. After Mariposa finish explaining the kingdom of Shimmervelle, he said to his mother "See mother I told you she is the perfect choice". But Lord Gastrous interupts and claimed Mariposa haven't tell everything like Butterfly and Crystal fairies enemies and how rude and mean those crystal fairies are. However, Mariposa proves that those fairytales are not true because they are not facts rather than myths and stated the true information of the Crystal fairies are in the history book of Butterfly and Crystal Fairies. This make Queen Marabella decide her mind and appointed Mariposa as Royal Ambassador to Shimmervelle which shocked and startled Mariposa leaving the palace and decline Queen's offer. Prince Carlos finds Mariposa in her usual spots after asking Willa. He asks why Mariposa doesn't accept the offer and Mariposa said she is not the Ambassador Material. He denies it and says Mariposa is the smartest fairy he knows and read every books on Shimmervelle. But Mariposa still look downs on herself and afraid to make mistakes or make things worst to the Crystal fairies. Still he believes in Mariposa, He said she won't and that all Butterfly Fairies believe in her and gives her a tip that to make a friend is to be a friend. And he suddenly remember something and take out a glowing crytal ball with Flutter Flowers and tell Mariposa if she is in doubt, take it out and it remind her of Flutetrfield. While Mariposa in Shimmervelle, he helped Willa with her library duties from Mariposa. He is first seen holding boxes of shipping books. When Willa accidently bumps into Carlos, he fell, to the floor. Willa greets good morning to Carlos which Carlos corrects her "its afternoon already" and Willa realize how late she is, she abruptly said she overslept and drop by in Flutters Bakery to buy pastries and offer Prince Carlos breakfast which he said its lunch time and Willa reply "no breakfast for you then". Next, he is seen painting a tapestry of her mother and proudly said that two years of art school was not wasted and his mother is wrong. When Willa bring the tour people, one of them accidentally spills some smoothies into the tapestry. After finish arranging the library books he asked Willa about reading to the elderly. Willa in return asked him the same thing. And both of them realize it is not done yet and quickly rush to the elderly but end up crashing together. He appeared again with Willa, Mariposa, Catania and Talayla. Mariposa and Catania shows them how to flip their wings and all of them laugh together. Catania and Talayla leaves Mariposa and Prince Carlos alone while Willa is being chased by the tour people for refund. Prince Carlos compliment on how amazed he is on Mariposa's good. Mariposa thanks him and said she couldn't do it without the Flutter Flowers. Then a music appeared and asked Mariposa dance with him which Mariposa agreed. See Also Category:Princes Category:Fairies Category:Butterfly Fairies Category:Ken's Roles Category:Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Characters Category:Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess Characters Category:Males Category:Fatherless